1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical display signs that preferably include neon display elements and more specifically relates to a display sign that displays individual letters or designs and allows for the interchangeability of the letters or designs being displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During at least the last decade, a form of electrical lighting commonly referred to as “track lighting” has become highly popular not only in commercial situations but also in residential environments. Typically, track lighting systems are formed with an H-track power strip into which are plugged incandescent or halogen light bulbs. Although the use of a variety of lighting systems that employ neon bulbs is well-known, up to this time neon bulbs have not been employed with track lighting systems.
It is also well-known in the art to use neon signs for use as exterior signage on buildings or advertising media to promote a business. Typical neon signs employ relatively expensive neon tubing that is generally formed in one piece to provide lighting for the display. Such neon signage not only is highly expensive, but is also difficult to produce or replace. Accordingly, the present invention is designed to provide a neon light display that preferably includes a plurality of individual lighting members.